72 Hours Taohun Oneshoot
by Ms RH 09
Summary: Sosok misterius yang mengikuti Sehun selama 3 hari dalam 1 dekade ini. Sesosok hantu yang hanya ingin mengajukan sebuah permintaan pada Sehun...yaitu... (gw tau ini bad summary wkwk) BL, Gaje, horror (gagal) haha, review yak, ditunggu... :)


Title: **72 Hours | The Reflection**

Author: **Mr. Regal Hunter**

Genre: horror [GAGAL], fantasy, romance, school life, gaje. Pg 15

Cast:

- Oh Se Hoon

- Huang Zi Tao

- Kim Joon Myeon

- Kim Jong In

Summary: _'Selama itu membuatnya merasa bebas, aku senang. Aku senang sudah membantunya bebas. Dia memang lebih baik ada di surga.. Tao, jangan lupakan aku ya…'_

a/n: inspired by Bangku Kosong #plak em.. salah satu drakor, yang …yang.. pokoknya ada hantunya. maklumi yah, namanya juga lupa. Yang takut hantu, setelah baca ff gaje ini dijamin tambah takut hahah bercanda…

**enjoy read, review di tunggu ^^**

OxO

**(72 HOURS)**

_Teng….. Teng…._

Bunyi jam dinding besar itu berdentang memenuhi koridor sekolah yang sudah sangat sepi. Sekolah ini mempunyai sejarah yang cukup 'menyeramkan', pasalnya, sekolah ini sempat ditutup 8 tahun karena terjadi insiden pembunuhan seorang siswa laki-laki yang entah jasadnya dimana. Lalu, kemudian, sekolah ini kembali dibuka dengan merenovasi toilet dan menambah kelas.

Tapi, hmm.. tetap saja kesan mistis di sini masih terasa.

Tapi tidak dengan siswa ini. Siswa baru ini tengah tertidur pulas di kelas 'baru'nya, yang notabene ia tidak tahu asalnya. Jam di kelasnya mulai menunjukkan pukul 5 lebih seperempat. Dengan rambut blonde yang terurai, dengan wajah damai ia memejamkan mata.

Ia tak tahu.

Ia memang tidak tahu jika sedaritadi ada yang memperhatikannya dari bangku kosong ujung kelas, tepat dimana kerangka manusia (untuk praktek Sains tentunya) berada. Sosok lelaki, memakai seragam persis sepertinya. Tengah menatapnya dengan seksama.

Sosok itu mulai berdiri, kedua kakinya yang tidak menapak dilantai menjelaskan jika ia memang bukan manusia. Wajah pucatnya terlihat samar, tubuhnya yang tertembus bias sinar matahari mengiringi langkahnya.

Sosok lelaki itu mendekati siswa yang sedang terlelap tersebut,

"Bangun, sudah sore…" katanya, sungguh terdengar dingin dan datar.

"Oh Se Hoon hadir…" igau siswa itu sambil mengangkat satu tangannya. "Dia sudah gila… Hey! Bangun! Apa kau tidak takut denganku?!" teriak sosok lelaki itu dengan geram. Tak lama kemudian, siswa bernama Sehun itu terbangun. Ia mengulas rambutnya sedikit, dan menoleh ke kanan dan kirinya, "Hng? Siapa yang membangunkanku? Hah.. Kai, pasti dia…" ia beranjak berdiri dan melangkah.

Sebelum ia menutup pintu kelas, satu pintu loker tertutup begitu saja. Suaranya mengagetkan Sehun, "Hng? Ah, mungkin aku salah lihat.." kata Sehun sambil mengusap kedua matanya.

Selama perjalanan, jam terus berputar. Dengan santai ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju sebuah rumah sakit, dimana kakaknya dirawat. Sedikit cerita, kakak Sehun memang dirawat di rumah sakit karena kecelakaan mobil beberapa minggu lalu. Sehun menerawang di langit rumah sakit yang putih sambil menunggu lift. Nomor 456 adalah kamar inap kakaknya, Kim Su Ho.

"Hyung?" panggilnya. Suho menatap Sehun dengan pandangan sayu, ia masih terikat dengan selang infus dan gips di kakinya. Sehun lalu meletakkan tasnya di atas sofa.

"Seharusnya kau pulang, Sehun. Ini sudah sore.." kata Suho dengan lemah. Sehun tersenyum kecil sambil duduk, "Appa Eomma sudah kemari?" Suho mengangguk. Mereka berdua memang tinggal bersama, tanpa orangtua.

"Mau apel? Aku kupaskan…" tawar Sehun tanpa menunggu jawaban Suho. Suho menampakkan wajah tidak setuju, "Tidak, aku sudah kenyang.."

"Baiklah.." katanya kemudian.

"Bagaimana harimu?" tanya Suho memandangi setangkai bunga mawar putih di vas. "Hmm, biasa saja.." Suho kembali mengangguk lemah. "Kau harus hati-hati.." katanya.

"Hati-hati?" tanya Sehun sambil menyantap buah apel.

"Tentang…."

"Ah, hyung, itu hanya mitos! Aku tidak percaya.." sanggahnya dengan seenaknya. "Heh, dengarkan dulu, saat aku di sana, aku memang melihatnya.. melihat bagaimana siswa itu dibunuh.."

"Jadi kau adalah saksi mata?" Suho memalingkan wajahnya. "Ti—tidak, aku hanya tidak sengaja melihatnya.."

"Jadi kau tahu dimana jasad itu?" tanya Sehun lagi. Suho memutar kedua bola matanya, "Tidak." Sehun berdecak kesal.

"Sudah, pulanglah, sebelum hantu itu menyukaimu hahaha…" ejek Suho sambil menampakkan giginya.

"Ish.. kau mengusirku?"

"Tidak, hanya menyuruhmu pulang…"

"Sama saja!"

OxO

Istirahat pertama. Sudah seperti biasanya, Sehun selalu berada di kelas. Sendirian. Karena mitos itu telah 'meracuni' sebagian besar teman-temannya. "Hah, bodoh.." umpatnya menyadari tentang mitos itu.

Sehun menoleh, merasakan ada yang menyentuh bahu kanannya. Saat ia menoleh, tidak ada orang di sana. Sehun hanya menganggapnya halusinasi.

Lagi, pandangan Sehun tidak lepas dari kerangka manusia yang berada jauh di sudut ruangan itu. Ada yang aneh. Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya, saat melihat tangan kanan kerangka itu melambai ke arahnya.

"Apa aku sudah tidak waras?" tanyanya sambil mengedipkan mata berulangkali.

Tiba-tiba jendela kelasnya tertutup satu per satu dengan keras. Seakan ada angin besar, tapi tidak ada. Pintunya pun terkunci tiba-tiba. Sehun mulai berdiri dan memandangi ruangan sekitarnya. Dia mulai merasa janggal dengan ini semua, ia mengulas pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru kelas.

Lalu, ia menangkap sosok lelaki yang tengah terbeku duduk di bangku paling ujung. Satu kedipan mata, sosok lelaki itu berpindah di meja guru, kali ini menatapnya.

Dan kemudian, dalam hitungan detik, sosok lelaki itu sudah berada di hadapannya.

"AA!" pekiknya pendek. Hanya sekadar kaget, astaga =_=a.

Sosok itu menutup kedua telinganya, "Suaramu nyaring!" katanya. Sehun mengatur nafas dan detak jantungnya yang tidak beraturan. Buku Biologinya pun terjatuh, Sehun menjauhkan dirinya dari sosok itu.

"Kau bisa melihatku?" Sehun tidak menjawabnya, ia hanya memandangi sosok itu dengan rasa panik yang tidak bisa ia sembunyikan.

"Ah.. kau ini yang dikelas sore lalu?" Sehun dengan ragu mengangguk. Sosok itu menirukan apa yang Sehun lakukan, lalu, kemudian, ia tertawa. "Haha, akhirnya ada yang bisa melihatku…"

"Kau siapa?" tanya Sehun mulai tenang. Sosok itu berpindah lagi menuju depan bangku Sehun. "Aku, Huang Yi Tao…" katanya menglurkan tangan. Dengan tangan yang masih bergetar, Sehun ingin menjabat tangan samar itu, tapi, sialnya ia tak bisa.

"Hahaha.." Tao tertawa lagi.

"Huang Yi Tao? Kau hantu?" Tao tersenyum, "Jika kau berfikir begitu, aku akan menerimanya untuk beberapa saat…" Sehun hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya heran.

"Lalu kau ini apa?" Sehun menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Tao kembali tersenyum, lalu menunjuk kedua kakinya yang sama sekali tidak di atas lantai. Kedua mata Sehun membulat, lalu menatap Tao.

"Sudah jelas?" Sehun mulai kehilangan keseimbangannya, ia hanya ingin pingsan saat ini. Ia ambruk terduduk di bangku, menatap kaki Tao yang melayang di udara.

"Sehun, tenangkan dirimu, ini hanya ha-lu-si-na-si.. kau hanya mimpi, bangun Sehun, bangun!" Sehun menepuk kedua pipinya. "Ini bukan mimpi, kau benar-benar sudah melihatku…mungkin kau memang orang itu…"

Sehun memandang Tao lagi, "Maksudmu?" terdengar bel panjang pertanda kelas dimulai lagi. "Hmm? Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa.." Tao lenyap seperti debu tertiiup angin. Sehun memegangi kepalanya. "Apa aku ini demam?" gumamnya.

"Kai, Kai…" panggil Sehun pada seorang lelaki tinggi berkulit gelap yang melewati bangkunya. "Hng?" sahutnya singkat.

"Pegang dahiku…" perintah Sehun dengan muka polos. Kai hanya menyatukan kedua alisnya. "Kau demam?" Kai mulai meletakkan punggung tangannya di dahi Sehun. "Hmm, tidak demam.. kenapa?" Kai mulai duduk di sebelah Sehun.

"Tidak apa-apa.." jawabnya singkat. Ya, namanya juga makhluk kepo(?), Kai tidak mau kalah, "Kenapa?" tanyanya dengan nada memaksa. "Ish! Bukan apa-apa.." Kai berdecak kesal.

'Sebenarnya, apa yang terjadi?' tanya Sehun dalam hati.

OxO

Sehun kembali harus pulang petang hari lagi. Yah, dia memang selalu ketiduran. Seperti biasa, langkah santainya mengiringinya pulang melalui jalan setapak yang biasanya ramai oleh manusia. Biasanya ramai? Ya, karena entah kenapa, petang ini jalan setapak ini nampak sepi. Sehun melihat arloji digitalnya, 'September, 13th 2013. 05.23 p.m'

Sehun berputar otak, "Tanggal 13..hh.." ia menghela nafas pelan. Hari semakin petang, lampu jalanan mulai menyala satu per satu.

Lelaki ini teringat dengan cerita Suho tentang langkah 13 itu. Ia tersenyum sekilas dan mulai menghitung, "Satu… dua… tiga.." Sehun melangkah dengan hati-hati. Konon, jika kakinya menginjak langkah ke-13, ditanggal yang sama, sesuatu akan terjadi.

"Sebelas, duabelas, tigabelas…" Sehun terhenti. Sehun melihat sekelilingnya, hembusan angin malam yang dingin membuatnya agak cemas. Ia melihat sisi kanannya, lampu jalan itu mati-menyala berkali-kali. Sehun mulai mempercepat langkahnya ketika melihat bayangan hitam yang melewati dirinya beberapa detik kemudian.

Sehun menyembunyikan kecemasannya dengan tidak melihat kanan, kiri atau sisi belakangnya.

Ya, dia sedang diikuti.

Sehun mengubah langkahnya menjadi sebuah pelarian. Ia berlari sekencang mungkin untuk segera bebas dari jalan itu. Nafas Sehun terengah saat ia memaksakan untuk berhenti, beberapa saat. Ini hanya sekitar 3 blok dari apartemen di mana ia tinggal.

"Larimu sangat kencang.." bisikan tiba-tiba itu mengagetkannya. Ia menoleh ke belakang, tidak ada siapa-siapa.

Sehun memutuskan untuk berlari lagi sambil berteriak, "JANGAN GANGGU AKUU!"

**|Skip Time|**

Sehun memusatkan pikirannya di deretan kalimat-kalimat bahasa latin yang terdapat di buku Kimianya. Sejauh ini tenang-tenang saja, terbukti semua pelajarannya masuk dengan lancar. Jam dindingnya juga masih menunjukkan pukul 10 malam. Ketika Sehun mulai membuka halaman berikutnya, lampu belajarnya mulai tidak beres, maksudku, ya, mati-menyala, datang angin entah darimana. Satu per satu bukunya tertutup, bahkan ada yang melayang dengan sendirinya.

Sehun mulai geram, ia lalu berkata, "Taoooo…"

Sosok Tao perlahan mulai terlihat, "Haha, maaf. Oh jadi ini kamarmu? Lumayan…" Tao berpindah menuju ranjang Sehun. "Cepat pergi! Jangan ganggu aku.." kata Sehun sambil melempar buku kamus Prancisnya.

"Hah..Dasar tidak peka.." Tao menghilang lagi. Kali ini ia membuka jendela ber-frame putih itu lebar-lebar. Angin malam mulai memasuki ruangan yang nampak pengap itu.

Tatapan Tao membuat Sehun tertegun. Entah kenapa, ia lalu menghampiri Tao. "Kenapa kau ini?" tanya Sehun.

"Boleh aku cerita sesuatu?" Sehun dengan sigap menganggukkan kepala. Tao mulai tersenyum lagi, "Aku ingin jantung ini berdetak lagi…aku ingin bernafas lagi.." senyum Tao mulai meredup. Kini menjadi bibir pucat yang datar.

"Semuanya sudah terjadi…" sahut Sehun sambil melipat kedua tangannya.

"Sepuluh tahun yang sangat membosankan, sudah lama aku di sana. Sampai akhirnya sekolah itu dibuka kembali, dan.. aku bertemu denganmu.." Tao menatap Sehun dengan aneh. "Bertemu denganku? Lalu apa hubungannya?"

"Aku hanya kesepian…" jawabnya.

Sehun menunjuk dirinya sendiri, "Tapi kenapa harus aku?"

"Aku pikir kau ini orang yang cocok…" Sehun sangat susah mencerna kata-kata Tao. Sehun mulai penasaran, "Kenapa kau bisa seperti ini.." raut wajah Tao mulai serius, ia menatap langit malam yang gelap dan sinar bulan purnama yang menembus tubuhnya.

"Saat itu…"

_/Flashback_

_"Hey, itu orangnya…" tunjuk seorang lelaki pemimpin sebuah organisasi rahasia di sekolah. Tao hanya melempar pandangan sekilas, lalu berjalan pulang._

_Langkahnya mulai cepat saat ia mendengar puluhan langkah kaki mengikutinya. _

_Ia mulai berlari. Secepat mungkin._

_Tapi, 2 orang lelaki dengan pemukul baseball tengah menghadangnya. Tao terpojok, ia putuskan untuk berhenti. Salah satu dari mereka mendekati Tao, meremat kerah bajunya, dan sedikit mengangkatnya._

_"Berani sekali kau merebut kekasihku?" katanya dengan kasar. Tao menatapnya tenang, "Apa maksudmu?!"_

_'Bhugk!' sebuah pukulan hebat mendarat di tengkuk Tao, membuatnya roboh seketika. "Dia bilang jika dia lebih menyukaimu…" lelaki itu meletakkan kakinya dipunggung Tao, sedikit menekannya, agar Tao tidak memberontak._

_"Dia memang lebih pantas untukku, daripada dengan lelaki sepertimu…" jawabnya sambil terbata._

_Telinga lelaki itu mulai panas mendengar pernyataan Tao yang secara tidak langsung menjatuhkan harga dirinya. Tapi, dengan tenang ia berkata, "Bunuh dia sekarang juga…."_

_/Flashback End_

"Setelah itu, aku tidak bisa membuka mataku…" katanya.

Sehun tidak bisa berkata apapun. Cerita yang diungkapkan Tao membuatnya diam, "Hh.. andai aku bisa memelukmu, Tao.." ucap Sehun bak orang menyesal. "Andai, andai, andai… waktu itu berjalan maju, semua yang terlewat hanya bisa menjadi sebuah penyesalan.."

Hening.

Hanya suara desah angin malam yang menggesek permukaan helai daun pohon tinggi.

"Sehun…" panggil Tao. "Darimana kau tahu namaku?"

"Kau mengucapkannya tadi siang…" Sehun bergumam 'Oh iya'. Tao mulai berkata, "Aku mempunyai 1 permintaan…"

"Apa itu?" Tao memandang Sehun dengan tersenyum, "Aku ingin bebas…." Sehun menampakkan wajah penuh keraguan.

"Dengan cara?"

"Temukan tubuhku.." detak jantung Sehun berhenti beberapa saat mendengar permintaan 'kecil' Tao. Dengan sigap ia menjawab, "Aku tidak bisa. Aku tidak mungkin bisa…" tolaknya sambil menggelengkan kepala.

Tao menanggapinya dengan dingin, "Kau tidak akan tahu sebelum mencoba…"

"Kau tahu? Aku selama ini hanya berfikir, kenapa kau selalu mengikutiku, dan sekarang, kau kenapa harus aku?" pandangan Tao menjadi sinis ke arah Sehun.

"Itu salah? Apa itu mengganggumu?" sial! Sehun harus berkata jujur, "Ya, banyak orang di luar sana. Bukan hanya aku…" setelah berkata seperti itu, detak jantung Sehun mulai tidak beraturan.

"Aku pikir kau orang yang selama ini aku tunggu. Orang yang akan membantuku untuk bebas. Tapi ternyata, aku salah, kau sama saja dengan manusia lainnya.." Sehun tahu jika Tao sangat merasa kecewa, tapi ini tidak ada sangkut pautnya.

"Ada saatnya ego itu muncul.." sahut Sehun dingin. Tao mulai memandang langit lagi, "Aku harap kau merenungkan semua perkataanmu tadi…" itulah kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan Tao sebelum ia menghilang.

Sehun mengacak rambutnya kesal. "Hhh… semua kebodohan ini membuatku gila…"

OxO

_"Temukan tubuhku.."_

_"Kau tidak akan tahu sebelum mencoba…"_

_"Aku harap kau merenungkan semua perkataanmu tadi…"_

Kata-kata Tao tadi malam memenuhi isi kepala Sehun yang seharusnya berisi tentang rumus-rumus yang berderet di papan tulis. Sehun benar-benar memikirkan perkataannya sendiri sepanjang malam hingga melupakan belajarnya. Tepukan lembut menyentuh bahu kirinya, "Apa yang kau pikirkan?" tanya Kai.

"Bukan apa-apa…." Bohongnya untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Kau tidak bisa membohongiku…" kata Kai mulai menulis lagi. Sehun menyahut, "Bukan apa-apa, hanya hal bodoh…"

Kai kembali berdecak kesal, "Kau selalu begitu. Bagaimana aku bisa membantumu jika kau saja tidak menceritakannya…" Sehun mengambil nafas panjang. Kepalanya sengaja ia benturkan di meja, "Aku melakukan kesalahan yang besar…"

"Kesalahan yang besar? Maksudmu?"

"Kau tidak akan mengerti…"

**|Skip Time|**

Sehun berlari menuju ke perpustakaan. Ia ingin 'mengorek' tentang kebenaran berita pembunuhan itu. Semua rak buku ia telusuri, pandangannya menyeluruh untuk mencari beberapa informasi.

Sebuah buku tebal bersampul merah ia temukan, helai demi helai halaman ia buka. Ia tertarik dengan profile siswa alumni sekolah itu. Tepat salah satu halaman, terpampanglah profile seorang Huang Yi Tao. Sehun sedikit mengulas senyum melihat foto Tao yang benar-benar manis layaknya pelajar SMU. Dari namanya, Sehun tahu jika Tao bukan penduduk asli Korea. Ia dari negara tirai bambu.

Ia mengelus pelan halaman itu, seakan memutar kembali kejadian tadi malam yang sangat ia sesali.

"Eh?" Sehun tertegun merasakan ada sesuatu yang menyelip di halaman buku itu. Ia mengambilnya. Ia sangat terkejut karena itu adalah potongan dari sebuah foto klasik yang memuat tentang pembunuhan seorang siswa yang bernama Huang Yi Tao itu.

Sehun dengan seksama mengamati tempat kejadian. Ia berfikir jika itu adalah tempat kejadian, tidak menutup kemungkinan jika disanalah tubuh Tao berada. Ia terus mengamatinya, sepertinya ia tidak asing, itu.. adalah.. tempat…

Gudang bawah tanah.

Itu kesimpulannya, Sehun segera menutup buku tebal itu dan melangkah pergi dari perpustakaan. Ia berlari menuju tangga bawah tanah yang menuntunnya menuju gudang.

"Kau akan bebas Tao…" katanya sambil menuruni tangga.

Ruangan yang gelap itu tak mematahkan semangatnya, ia terus menelusuri ruangan yang pengap dan beraura negatif itu. Lalu, ia sampai di depan pintu yang sepertinya sengaja di segel, Sehun melirik kanan dan kirinya, mencoba menemukan sesuatu yang sekiranya kuat untuk mencongkel gagang pintu itu.

Sehun putuskan untuk menggunakan tubuhnya (mendobraknya). Dengan sekali dobrak, pintu itu terbelah, karena sudah 10 th keropos. Ruangan itu luas, ia mengeluarkan ponselnya untuk menerangi jalannya, sungguh, ruangan itu memang gelap.

Sehun berjalan memasukinya, lebih dalam, dengan perasaan takut, was-was, cemas bercampur menjadi satu. Lalu, tidak sengaja, ia menginjak sesuatu, sebuah kain. Ia mengenali potongan kain itu, layar ponsel yang terang menelusuri pangkal uraian kain itu hingga, ia mendapati sebuah seragam utuh yang robek termakan usia, serta tulang belulang disekitarnya.

Sehun menutup mulutnya, ia juga menemukan sisa bercak-bercak darah di sekitar seragam. Ini salah, Sehun terus menggelengkan kepalanya tidak percaya.

"Aku yakin kau sudah merenungkan perkataanmu…" Tao muncul di sampingnya. Sambil tersenyum manis, "Polisi tidak menemukan tubuhku, karena.. karena mereka sudah memindahkan ubuhku ke suatu tempat sebelum aku di sini…" ungkapnya.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan mereka?" tanya Sehun, jujur masih dalam keadaan shock berat.

"Aku membunuhnya satu per satu.." ucapnya sambil menundukan kepalanya. "Itu salah, Tao.."

"Aku tahu. Aku hanya ingin mereka merasakan penderitaanku.."

"Lupakan itu. Lalu, bagaimana aku bisa membantumu bebas?" Tao lalu mendongakkan kepalanya. "Ambil benda yang berada di sakuku…" Sehun memandang seragam itu lagi.

Meraihnya dan mengambil sesuatu dari saku baju Tao, sebuah kalung salib berwarna hijau yang masih bersih. Tao tersenyum lebar, "Berikan padaku.." pintanya.

"Setidaknya, masih ada orang yang peduli. Dengan ini, lengkap sudah. Oh iya, terima kasih telah mengabulkan permintaanku. Akhirnya, aku bisa dengan kembali dengan tenang…" bersamaan dengan itu, tubuh Tao mulai mengeluarkan sinar terang berwarna putih. Sehun memalingkan wajahnya karena merasa matanya tidak kuat untuk menatap sinar itu.

"Terima kasih atas 3 hari yang menyenagkan selama 10 tahun ini…"

"Tao.." Sehun ingin meraih Tao, tapi sudah terlambat. Tao lenyap bersamaan dengan menyalanya lampu tua yang remang. Sehun menyadari seragam Tao juga menghilang entah kemana.

Sehun menggabungkan perasaan-perasaan yang ia alami selama bersama Tao, hantu bodoh itu. Ia tersenyum sekilas, dipandanginya pintu gudang yang berhiaskan cahaya lampu, dengan langkah enteng ia beranjak pergi.

` "Haha, bisa-bisanya aku menyukai hantu bodoh itu…" rutuknya sepanjang perjalanan.

'Selama itu membuatnya merasa bebas, aku senang. Aku senang sudah membantunya bebas. Dia memang lebih baik ada di surga.. Tao, jangan lupakan aku ya…' katanya dalam hati.

OxO

Lima bulan lebih, berlalu.

Sehun menjalani kewajibannya sebagai pelajar pada umumnya. Mengerjakan PR, dihukum, OSIS, ulangan dan… lain lain. Semua terasa sangat datar sejak perginya hantu bodoh itu. Pagi yang sama, setelah melakukan konsultasi, Sehun kembali ke kelas.

Suasana ramai dan penuh dengan kebisingan membuat kepala pusing. Kai memutuskan untuk berpindah bangku dengan Kyungsoo, menyisakan sebuah bangku kosong di samping Sehun. Sehun menutup kedua telinganya tidak tahan.

Lalu, ia mengucap syukur saat suasana menjadi hening. Ia mengangkat kepalanya, ternyata seorang guru telah datang. Sehun bernafas lega.

"Kali ini, dalam rangka pertukaran pelajar Asia, kelas kalian akan bertambah menjadi 40 orang.." terang sang guru bijaksana. Beberapa detik kemudian, seorang siswa memasuki kelas, memakai seragam yang berbeda dari seisi kelas itu, berdiri tegap dengan tatapan tajam menyeluruh.

"Huang Zi Tao, imnida.." katanya, sambil disambut tepuk riuh semua pasang tangan. Kecuali Sehun yang terdiam menatapi lelaki jangkung itu. Postur tubuh, warna kulit, kedua mata, bibir, nama siswa itu hampir sama dengan Yitao.

Zitao mulai melangkah mencari tempat bangku kosong yang hanya terdapat di samping Sehun. Sehun terus menatapi Zitao, sampai ia duduk di sampingnya, Zitao memang agak berbeda dengan Yitao. Rambutnya yang blonde, piercing yang lebih banyak, dan pembawaan tenangnya.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Zitao heran dengan tatapan mata Sehun yang errr.. aneh. Sehun menyadarkan dirinya, "A..a, tidak.."

'Ya Tuhan, dia.. dia..' Sehun mulai kehilangan kata-kata.

**|Skip Time|**

"Zitao…" panggil Sehun saat menghampiri Zitao yang sedang membaca buku di lantai paling atas sekolah.

"Hmm?" sahutnya dingin.

"Zitao…" panggilnya lagi membuat Zitao menutup bukunya, ia mendapati Sehun yang berdiri di depannya, sambil menundukkan kepala. "Ada apa, Sehun?" tanyanya.

"Aku, ingin 1 permintaan…" katanya. Zitao tersenyum kecil, "Selama aku bisa, katakan saja…" jawabnya. Sehun semakin malu untuk mengatakannya. Ia memberi isyarat dengan meregangkan kedua tangannya. Zitao memiringkan kepalanya beberapa derajat, "Hng?"

"Something like hug ^^?" Sehun mengangguk kecil. Zitao terkekeh, lalu ia meraih pinggang Sehun, menariknya dalam pelukan hangat. Sehun memeluk Zitao erat, seakan tidak ingin melepasnya. Zitao memang tidak keberatan akan ini.

Kemudian, Sehun menatap kedua mata Zitao dengan lekat, "Satu lagi…" Zitao menunggu permintaan kedua Sehun.

Perlahan Sehun menutup kedua matanya, menempelkan permukaan bibir tipisnya di bibir Zitao. Zitao terbelalak dengan tindakan Sehun. Baru beberapa jam saja ia bertemu dengan Sehun, tapi, Zitao tidak bisa memungkiri, ia mulai terbuai dengan ini.

Lama kelamaan, telapak tangannya naik, dan mengelus pelan tengkuk Sehun, menekannya sedikit demi sedikit sambil terus memejamkan mata.

_'Yah.. seperti yang aku katakan. Aku senang bisa membuat Tao bebas. Tapi, disisi lain Tuhan memang Maha Adil, Tuhan memang tahu akan segalanya, hh… Tuhan, terima kasih sudah memberiku pengganti Yitao. Zitao memang berbeda dengan Yitao, tapi, itu cukup, itu cukup Tuhan, aku merasa bahagia….'_

Oh Se Hoon.

**_END_**

Gimana? Hehe gaje?

Kalo mau kritik, saran, ato komen, langsung review aja, jangan sungkan :)


End file.
